


Safe & Sound

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tori's Oneshots [14]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Burglary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Jeongyeon finishes work late and finds her home has been broken into. She finds Nayeon in the bedroom crying in a ball on the bed.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Tori's Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Safe & Sound

Midnight, and Jeongyeon was still working. She had agreed to cover the start of a colleagues shift for them since they needed to be somewhere else at the start of the shift and no one else would cover them. Jeongyeon should have been out of here two hours ago, but instead she had another two hours to wait.

A vibration on her desk brought her back into the room. She looked at her phone to see a message from her girlfriend, who was trying to stay awake for when Jeongyeon got home.

_ Nabongs: How much longer are you going to be? I miss you being by my side in bed. _

Jeongyeon knew how clingy Nayeon was, especially when she knew that Jeongyeon was going to be home a little later than usual. Jeongyeon couldn’t give her an exact time that she would be home.

_ Jeongie: I hope to be home soon, maybe a couple more hours. I wish I could be right by your side in bed now, that thought is all that's keeping me going, knowing I will be by your side in a few short hours. _

And with that text message sent back to Nayeon, Jeongyeon focussed back on the paperwork on her desk for her to file away, with the thought of being next to Nayeon in a short amount of time spurring her on to get all the work done.

A couple of hours passed and eventually Jeongyeon’s colleague arrived, finally freeing Jeongyeon to make her journey home and into the warmth of Nayeon’s open arms that she knew would be waiting for her in the bedroom, eager for the tight embrace they would share before the pair would finally get some sleep.

Jeongyeon left the building throught the front door, wrapping the thick beige coloured coat she was wearing tighter around her after her breath was taken away by the sharpness of the cold air. She walked to her car that was parked in the exective’s car park. Entering the misty windowed car, letting out a steamy aired sigh of relief, she turned the key in the ingition and started the engine, before calling Nayeon to let her know that she was on her way home. But there was no response from Nayeon’s phone. ‘ _ She has probably fallen asleep waiting for me to come through the front door. _ ’

The journey home was a quick one for Jeongyeon, pulling upon the driveway and rushing into her expectedly warm house. However, after closing the door behind her, Jeongyeon realised one of her worst fears had become a living nightmare. Some items that were in her lounge when she had left for work earlier in the day were missing from their locations. The TV that was on the wall, the pictures that were in front of vases filled with flowers among other things were gone. But none of that mattered right now.

“Nayeon!” Jeongyeon called out in desperation, longing to hear her voice. She made her way towards the stairs that lead to their upstairs, before feeling a cold draugh coming into the house. Jeongyeon looked to her left and saw the back door in the kitchen was wide open. She was about to head towards the door, when a voice faintly called back her name. Immediately Jeongyeon dashed up the stairs, she recognised the voice of her Nayeon straight away, despite the quietness. “Nayeon!” Jeongyeon once again desperately shouted as she made her way towards their closed bedroom door. She opened the door and found her girlfriend, sobbing away tightly in a ballon the bed, the room looking like it had been ransacked with items thrown all over the floor. Jeongyeon ran over to the crying Nayeon, resting her hand on her shoulder, before retracting it after hearing Nayeon screaming.

_ ‘Why is she screaming at my touch? Did whoever did this to our house touch her?’ _ Jeongyeon could feel a rage building inside of her. She wanted to comfort her girfriend after what she could only imagine was a terrible ordeal of people entering their home and doing everything they did. Then an idea popped into her head.

“Thumper, its me.” Jeongyeon said. She hoped that hearing her pet name would make her realise that she was now in safe hands and that nothing else would happen to her, and it seemed to work.

“Jeongyeon, is that really you?” Nayeon replied as she slowly uncurled herself, rolling over towards Jeongyeon. 

“Yes Thumper, it is me, I’m here now,” tears falling from Jeongyeon’s eyes. “I’m so sorry I had to stay late and wasn’t here when whatever happened here happened.” Jeongyeon was pulled down to Nayeon’s level before being brought into an embrace. Jeongyeon hugged Nayeon as tightly as she could, feeling sorrow for not being able to protect her girlfriend, feeling regret for accepting the colleagues request, feeling despair that someone had broken into her home. Jeongyeon could feel her shirt getting damper as the tears that streamed from Nayeon’s eyes were absorbed into the fibres of her clothes. Jeongyeon looked around the room. Sure the valuables that had been taken were able to be replaced, but Nayeon’s experience couldn’t, and Naeyon would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

“T-They c-came in and t-took a lot of stuff.” Nayeon stuttered through her crying. Jeongyeon rubbed her hand on the back of Nayeon’s head, trying to calm Nayeon down in any way possible.

“All of the stuff can be replaced,” Jeongyeon said softly, trying to reassure Nayeon. She gentle took Nayeon’s cheeks in her hands and pulled Nayeon’s head away from her now soaked shoulder, clearly seeing the mascara drips from where the tears had flown. “Everything that we brought can be replaced, but none of that matters to me Nayeon. You are all that matters to me Nayeon, and I will do anything to keep you safe and sound. I know I failed tonight, but that changes now. Tomorrow I’ll find us somewhere new and get everything moved there, we will have people guarding the house and I will make sure I finish work at a time which means I can be here for you.”

“Y-You don’t need…” Nayeon was interrupted by Jeongyeon’s lips meeting hers. The kiss was filled with regret and sadness, but also passion and promise. Jeongyeon needed Nayeon to know just how serious she was about this and the kiss reaffirmed everything Jeongyeon said.

“I know I don't need to do this Nayeon, but I want to do this. I want us to not have to fear anything. I want it to be that if the sky is falling down, we know we are safe and sound, and at this house tonight our sky fell down and you weren’t. So tomorrow, that changes. I’ll make some calls and get everything sorted.” Jeongyeon could see Nayeon’s thankfulness for her being there and saying everything, despite not being able to show it or say it. Jeongyeon led Nayeon to their bed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to her for Nayeon to sit next to, which the older girl slowly did. 

Nayeon rested her head on Jeongyeon’s dry shoulder and the pair just stared ahead of them, neither uttering a word. Nayeon felt sheltered from anything more that could happen in the future. She knew that Jeongyeon cared deeply about her and tonight reaffirmed her thoughts, she wouldn’t have anyone but Jeongyeon by her side. Jeongyeon was the one person she needed by her side, and she hoped that she would be by her side forever.

A few minutes later and Jeongyeon could hear the soft breathing of Nayeon next to her. She assumed that Nayeon had fallen asleep. “Nayeon.” Jeongyeon softly nudged her sleeping girlfriend. Nayeon groaned at the disturbance to her sleep. “Come on, let’s get you into bed, I’m going to lock up everywhere.” Jeongyeon said as she helped Nayeon get into bed, wrapping her up in the thick duvet to ensure she didn’t get cold.

Jeongyeon walked to the doorway of their room, looking back at her peacefully sleeping girlfriend before walking down the hallway and walking down the stairs. ‘ _ I don’t know why this has happened to you tonight Nayeon, and I’m sorry I failed to protect you, but I promise from this moment on, I will do my utmost best to protect you.’ _ Jeongyeon thought as she walked to the back door, shutting it and locking it, before turning on her heels and walking through the lounge and locking the front door. 

Jeongyeon once again looked at the state of the lounge.  _ ‘I will deal with this in the morning.’ _ she made a mental note before heading up the stairs and climbing into bed with Nayeon, wrapping her arms around the sleeping girl, adding an extra layer of warmth and security. Jeongyeon finally got Nayeon embraced in her arms that she had been longing for a few hours earlier at work, however the nights events had made it not how Jeongyeon wanted it to be, but having Nayeon in her arms was all that Jeongyeon needed, all she wanted and all she had. Jeongyeon softly kissed the back of Nayeon’s head before drifting off to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
